Push clip fasteners having clip members with substantially parallel tangs having engaging barbs at the tips which are integrated into molded plastic parts, such as a first portion of a fan shroud, to engage an aperture in a mating part, such as a second portion of the fan shroud, are known. While such a configuration is adequate to keep the parts joined together, it can result in vibration and chatter between the two mating parts. Even the smallest gap between the retained part and the engaging clip allows the parts to move relative to each other, resulting in vibration and chatter. It is infeasible to produce assemblies with no gap because of the manufacturing and assembly tolerances associated with the separate parts.
It is desired to provide an improved push clip fastener eliminating the vibration and chatter between the connected parts.